


Hestia

by Laura_c



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, No Romance, POV First Person, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: Anecdota en primer persona de Hestia que surgió en un flash de inspiración, en la que cuenta como "el dios del vino ese" llegó a un lugar tan importante
Kudos: 5





	Hestia

Dicen mis hermanos que soy la mayor, yo no lo recuerdo bien, porque poco después de nacer me comió mi padre. Cuando salimos, gracias a Zeus, ya éramos adultos y no tenia sentido estar viendo quién era mayor que quién. Con mis hermanos decidimos ponerle un poco de orden al mundo, y ayudar a los poderes humanos que vivían en él. Fue por eso que formamos la asamblea de los dioses, con mis hermanos y sobrinos; doce es un buen numero y doce decidimos ser, nadie más, nadie menos.  
En la repartición, pedí poder hacerme cargo de la llama de los hogares, fuego divino que une a las familias y protege a los desposeídos; de esa forma me convertí en la diosa del fuego sagrado y de la familia. Vivimos en tranquilidad muchos años, con Zeus cayendo una y otra vez en amoríos con mortales y no mortales, engendrando hijos por doquier; algunos se volvieron héroes, otros dioses, pero ninguno disturbó la paz de la asamblea

O al menos ninguno hasta que llegó Dionisos.

Era un muchachito alegre, a pesar de la vida que le tocó vivir. Cuando llegó a nosotros ya había nacido dos veces y muerto una, que es más de lo que muchos hacen; también se había vuelto muy popular con los humanos, mejorándoles la vida más que lo que algunos otros hicieron. Me cayó bien al instante, cualquiera tan deseoso de ayudar al reto me cae bien, sabía que seria alguien importante algún día, y no lo digo porque sea mi sobrino.  
El asunto es que... al volverse tan popular, su opinión también se volvió más valiosa ¡Incluso más que la de Hécate! Y, claramente, merecía un lugar en la asamblea. Ninguno de mis hermanos o sobrinos estaba dispuesto a ceder sus lugar, lo que es entendible; pero estaban fallando en ver la imagen mayor, como Zeus dejó en claro. Rápidamente comenzaron a discutir, con la discusión derivando en pelea y, en menos tiempo del que me tomó en legar a mi sobrino, ya estaban usando sus poderes. Me senté en el suelo junto a Dionisos, que miraba todo confundido y comencé a darle charla. Al final de la conversación ya lo había decidido: la asamblea necesitaba un punto de vista joven, alguien que no temiera dar su opinión.

Le cedí mi lugar

La batalla se detuvo y todos me miraron, impactados. Ninguno podía creer que yo, la más antigua de las diosas, guardiana del fuego sagrado le cediera mi lugar a "el dios del vino ese". Zeus se me acercó apenado e intentó disculparse, claramente no se lo permití ¿qué clase de hermana sería de otro modo? Aun así insistió en recompensarme, me dijo desde ese momento tendría un lugar de honor en los banquetes y que, por supuesto, mi opinión siempre sería bien recibida. Sonreí complacida y lo abracé, cosa que acabó en una pila de abrazos con el resto de miss hermanos, incluso el siempre estoico Hades.

Fue una bonita tarde, muchos siglos atrás, y aún estoy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta


End file.
